Teen Titans karaoke party
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: The Teen Titans decide to have a karaoke party! This will have a unique twist. This story will indeed have a twist that my own head came up with. During this party, a new threat will rise up. Will have Eragon so no particular pairing I guess. *shrugs*
1. Chapter 1

**Eragon here with another story! This story just hit me one day (not literally). Anyway, those who want to read this story, I would advise that you read Eragon Namikaze's past first, then read this. If you don't do this, then accept the risks and confusion you will suffer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the songs that I use!**

It was a quiet average day for six superhero teenagers. All six of them were just relaxing, not doing anything, even playing video games. For some reason, crime kept rising in Jump City and the Titans spent practically every minute fighting crime.

Beast Boy, or as he was now known to his fellow teammates, NOT the city, Eragon Namikaze, was laying his head on his girlfriend's lap. Surprisely, yet at the same time not, his girlfriend was Raven Roth. It was hard for both of them to reveal each other's feelings considering both their pasts. **(A/N See? You have to read Eragon Namikaze's Past in order to find out how horrible his past was; he's also an OC.)**

Now, he lay blissfully on Raven's lap, daydreaming about how the relationship happened. **(A/N for those who don't know what he looks like or doesn't feel like reading the fanfic mentioned twice above, I'll describe him to save you the trouble.)** His skin was pale; his chin was pointy, losing all of the baby fat from past years. He still wore a midnight-black mask that was like Batman's mask, but round at the edges. There was a black thin line over his left eye, covering the scar that Eragon was ashamed of. His hair was growing toward his left eye, probably to try to hide the scar for it did that at birth. His hair had black, amethyst, and emerald stripes in it, reminders of his horrible past. He still had the fang sticking out and the pointy ears. The one things, however, that eluded his teammates was his eyes. Only Raven knew the true colors and the reason for the mask.

His true eye colors are emerald green. However, when he lets out some of the power from Kyuubi and Brisingr, his eyes turn into red eyes with a yellow slit. The whites of his eyes turn orange, and a black outline goes around his eyes. Eragon uses the mask, which had blood-red slots, to help hide the fact when he's demon and his demon eyes. Even Eragon himself is afraid of the eyes for they looked so evil.

Eragon had always wondered why Raven, who was half-demon herself, fell in love with him and yet, still want to stay with him. He saw nothing good about him. All he saw was a demon, a monster, who doesn't deserve to live. All those times he had doubted himself, Raven had been there for him, reassuring him. He laughed mentally because he did the same thing when Raven doubted herself. When he and Raven became a couple and blossomed from that point, he knew in his heart that the curse was broken. **(A/N I'll explain in the end. Might as well go to the end, read it quickly, and come back to this part.) **Eragon sighed in happiness how his life turned out and closed his eyes, bored though.

Raven stroked his hair, thinking deeply. She was thinking about how her life turned out. True, she was wary at first when Beast Boy revealed he was _the_ Eragon Namikaze. But, over time, she saw that Eragon was just like her, lonely rejected, and was rarely shown kindness. No wonder he was reluctant to show his true identity.

One year after the prophecy, she somehow found herself in love with the bane of Azarath. Raven was very reluctant to show emotions, but then realized that Eragon was suffering the same problem. He couldn't risk showing emotions, fearing the consequences.

Then, one day, he asked to talk to her in privacy and she agreed, her heart beating super fast, hoping with all her heart that Eragon would confess his love to her. On the roof, he told her that he did love her and they shared their first kiss. (I don't do mushy-mushy.)

Raven sighed at that happy memory. It was the one event that changed her life for the better. The mood was awkward, yet romantic. Right now, at the moment though, she was bored.

While sitting on the couch, Robin had an arm wrapped around Starfire. It's true that they became a couple, but that doesn't mean Robin loosened up. He was still stuck-up, but Starfire didn't care. Robin and Star had just finished making out, but now, they were just plain bored. They both thought about how they managed to find each other. At the same, they cuddled together unknowingly. They were happy with how their life turned out.

On the other side of the couch was Bumblebee leaning against Cyborg. A few months ago, she and Cyborg officially became a couple. In Cyborg's mind, he was way beyond happy for two reasons. One, he had a crush on Bee ever since he helped build Titans East tower. Tow, he was half-machine and most people, the majority being girls, ran away from him at first sight. Bee didn't care and that's why he didn't give up hope years ago. He placed a kiss on her hair, but was plain bored. For once, Cyborg didn't feeling like playing video games and crimes are down. He felt like doing something new.

Bumblebee was so happy when they became a couple. When she first saw him, she didn't care. She knew that he wasn't really as dangerous as he seemed. Bee started developing a crush on him. A few months ago, Cyborg had romantically confessed his love to her ad shared their first kiss in the T-car. She may be happy back then, but now she was bored, bored, bored. (She knows who Eragon is, just doesn't care.)

Finally, Eragon got fed up with all the boredness. He declared, "Since all of us are so bored, how about do something we've never done before, a karaoke party?" All the Titans seem to brighten at that idea. In Eragon's mind, ideas were racing through his head. Raven was scared; her voice was very good; she was shy to sing in front of her friends. As usual, Star and Bee were exited and up for the idea. Cyborg was neutral on the outside; inside, he was ecstatic for he loved parties. Behind his mask, Robin's eyes were shining.

Eragon stood up, his eyes were reflecting a lot of emotions, but the Titans couldn't see it because of his mask. He spoke up, neutral as usual, "I have an idea. I know this will sound complicated, so I'll try to explain this as simple as possible. How about this: First, we sing Disney songs, then sing modern music like pop, jazz, or rock n' roll, something like that. But here's the catch; we sing three songs. The first one is about him/herself. Since we all have a boyfriend/girlfriend, the next song will be about him/her. Finally, for the third song, the couple will sing a song that fits them. I know you don't get it, but I think Raven and I are willing to show you how to do this." Raven protested, but Eragon had already thrusted a microphone in her hands, "Don't worry; I'll go first." He turned, his smile turning into a grimace. In his heart, he feared what he was going to sing. It wasn't the fact he was afraid his friends would reject him; no, he was afraid about the song and how it affected him and most ironically, it was a Disney song.

As he went to take the stage (not literally), he put up his hand. It wavered slightly. He grasped his mask and spoke with a small voice, "Raven, you know how I was exiled from Azarath?" Seeing a nod, he continued, "Do you also know about the exile song?" Another nod. "Most ironically, my exile song is a Disney song. I feel this is special, singing my own song and all, that I've decided to take off my mask." Everybody, even Raven holded their breathe. The Titans have never seen Eragon's face without his mask before and even Raven rarely sees him without it. To them, his eyes seemed like emerald that lighted up when happy and turned dark when depressed. Taking a very breathe, he released the second spell that coved his scar. Every single Titan in the room gasped. Hi face was cover with scars, with red at the edges. "I'll explain later. After this song, I will, I promise," Eragon spoke with a hint of despair and fear.

Using one of the computers, he put up the music:

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

He sang with so much sadness that the Titans were concerned for their friend. Since Raven was an empath, she could feel the true depth of his sadness. She was truly scared for him.

_Deception_

_An outrage_

_Disgrace_

_For shame_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_(Chorus singing)_

Eragon stopped as the chorus was singing. His eyes were closed, and they could see tears forming. Looking beside him, they were startle to see something like a portal. They saw Eragon as a little child and saw him being tortured. Now, they knew what the portal thing was. Eragon was unknowingly showing his memories from when he was a child on Azarath and how he got his scars.

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we never forgive_

_For he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us._

By this time, tears were failing freely.

_He is not one of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we'll know that he'll never be_

_One of us_

_He is not one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Mmmmm, deception_

_Disgrace_

After he was done, he gasped and phased through the floor and to the roof. At once, he suppressed both his feelings and aura so that Raven's can't find him. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't suppress all his sadness and anger. Within moments, Raven was on the roof, hoping that she could help her boyfriend. She kept her distance, though, for she knew he wasn't ready to see her.

"You know," he said out of nowhere. His animal senses smelled that she was near. "That song described me perfectly, down to the last word. I will never be one of them."

"How did the other words describe you though?" Raven asked. Then, it clicked. Eragon had said this was his exile song, and exile songs normally described the person.

"See my scar?" Eragon pointed to it. Raven saw it; it actually looked like a scar unlike the other ones because the whole thing was red. He said softly," My renounced father, Galbatorix, also had a scar like this. You know why I was exiled? According to them, I supposedly killed one of Azarath's most powerful mages. They thought I was a spy for Trigon. Well, I can't blame them. My so-called dad was a spy for Trigon, and he's famous for his scar on his eye. They thought that I was like my father." Now, Raven knew. He was upset because the song described him like he was going to be like Galbatorix. It had created an image that he hated. She knew that in his whole life, he rebelled against being like Galbatorix, but the song had destroyed that image.

"Look at the bright side. It hasn't changed my view, nor the Titans'. If we didn't reject you then, how can we reject you now? Besides, it's my turn to sing," Raven tried to comfort her boyfriend. He nodded, walking with her. However, unknown to him, Raven was also dreading singing the Disney that described her.

**Okay, the curse. It's said that those who are demon containers will have horrible lives, but the most powerful demon container of all was said to have the most terrible life ever imagined. The only way to break this curse was one in a zillion chances. The demon container would have to find his true love, someone who truly cared for him. Then, he would have a happy life and can feel emotions.**

**Now that I think about it, this sounds a little like Beauty and the Beast and no, I didn't base it off of that. It just came to my head one day, and ever since then, it sticked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs I use!**

While Raven was walking to the common room with Eragon, she realized that this karaoke had become something more. These songs; they helped expose Eragon and not just him, but probably the other Titans. She knew what song she was going to sing, but she didn't like the idea. But, if Eragon had the courage to do it, she would too.

"Hey, you okay, man," Cyborg asked with concern. To him, Eragon was a like a little brother. True, Beast Boy was just a façade, but Cy understood his reasons. After all, he had the same problem. Eragon nodded and sat down rather stiffly. His face was neutral as always, but in his eyes, he seemed more relaxed. His eyes were shining with anticipation of what Raven was going to sing.

"My turn. Come on Starfire and Bee, I need your help singing _that _song," Raven spoke. Star and bee exchanged worried looks; that song was the one song that could hurt her.

**(A/N () means Star and Bee, just to make it clear)**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there_

_Done that_

_(Who'd'ya think you're kidding_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you)  
>Oh no..<em>

_(Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know ha ya fell and how you're thinking of)_

_Oh…_

_No chance_

_No way_

_I won't say it_

_No, no_

_(You swoon_

_You sigh_

_Why deny it_

_Uh-oh)  
>It's too cliché<em>

_I won't say I'm in love_

All three boy's mind was blown away. Their girlfriends sounded so angelic. However, since Eragon was also an empath, he could all kinds of emotions emitting from her: first betrayal, then sorrow, then denial, then love, then to a mix of different emotions. He realized that Raven still felt the cut of Malchior's betrayal, but she was falling in love with him, but she didn't want her heart to be broken again. Therefore, she denied her love for him.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

Eragon thought, with a pang of his heart, "_Wow. I guess the one time she learned to open and trust somebody, that person betrayed her. That bastard, I'll never forgive him." _He sealed the deal with a three-clawed motion with his hands. Unknown to the titans except Raven, his pupils became yellow slits. His eye became red, and the whites of his eyes became orange. It lasted for a few moments before turning back into its normal emerald green.

_My head is screaming, get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_(You keep on denying_

_Who you are_

_And how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_What ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad?_

_No chance_

_No way_

_I won't say it_

_No, no_

_(Give up, but given in_

_Check the grin_

_You're in love) _

The Titans looked really closely at that line and saw a small smile. It was there for a fraction of a second, but it was there.

_This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(You're doing flips_

_Read our lips_

_You're in love)_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_(Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love)_

_Ohhh, at least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_(Sha-la-la-la-la-ahhh)_

Raven closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen, something to happen. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she looked up. She was met with a pair of eyes that sparkle like a gem, or more specially, emerald.

He put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Thanks for showing me your doubts. I don't blame you for denying your love for me after that fire-breathing jerk broke your heart. I promise you this; I won't break your heart ever." He sealed this promise with a very passionate kiss.

While the Titans were having lunch, Eragon and Raven went to her room. Eragon had wanted to ask Raven something, something that's been bothering him lately. He was, after all, three people in one body.

Once in the security of Raven's room, he took a deep breath and his muscles relaxed. Darkness had always had a calm effect on him; he felt secured, protected. It was his only comfort for darkness embraced him. In broad daylight, he felt naked and there was also the fact that he could be rejected at anytime. He and Raven stimulatingly went to sit on the bed.

"So, I have a question for you. Can I ask it?" he asked, fidgeting. He's not used to being so direct.

"Sure," Raven nodded. Her heart pounded with nervousness.

"Well, how do you deal with all three of my facades? I mean, it can't be easy with me changing personalities every other minute," he ranted. Raven didn't understand. Eragon saw that in her amethyst eyes was confusion. He sighed, his eyes closed and hair shadowing over half of his face, "What I mean is, I'm practically three people in one body; Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, and Eragon Namikaze. Every day, I'm always one or the other. How do you keep up with this?" He grabbed his hair in frustration.

Raven considered this problem. True, she stood it all, but how? She then realized it was because of how they communicated and how much she loved him. Just as she was about to response, the alarm rang. "_Saved by the bell," _she thought, smiling softly. She knew Eragon wouldn't drop it, but at least he had some time to think about what he was going to say to him. On the other hand, Eragon was so frustrated that the bell always, _always _interrupts.

Dr. Light was wreaking havoc by the time the Titans came. Robin had a staff in one hand and three disks in the other hand, Cyborg activated his cannon, Starfire had her starbolts charged, Raven had things levitating ready to move at the slightest motion, and Bee had her stingers out, but Eragon didn't do anything. He sensed that something was coming closer. He knew who it was, but he hoped he was wrong. Instead, he froze time, but left the Titans unfrozen. The energy kept coming, unaffected. He let go of his disguise spells. Slowly, a figure descended. The Titans were ready to charge, but Eragon raised his hand. Slowly, but surely, the figure removed the hood and it turned out that it was a young woman. Eragon's eyes' opened, refusing to believe that it was her.

**Wow! Who's the girl? Stayed tuned for the next chapter. **

**Warning: Might be complicated. Won't be up for a long while, maybe a week or so, if I have time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Finally! So far, this fanfic isn't proven easy and I have so much homework. I'll be lucky if I can do the 4****th**** chapter in just a week and upload it! Uhhhh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the songs I use!**

Nice to see you again, Eragon Namikaze," the girl greeted him. Underneath the mask, his eyes turned demon. He growled to show her how much he wasn't glad to see her.

"Sagishi Hakate, what are you doing here? Cross that, what do the monks want this time?" Eragon asked quite seriously, yet calmly. He was in no mood to be messed with, not after last time he saw her.

"Wait a second," Robin interrupted. "Doesn't 'sagishi' mean trickster in the sense of scammer or something like that?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion because normally, names describe a person almost perfectly.

Eragon nodded, his mouth transforming to a scowl, "Yes, and in this case, it's true, you know, Sagishi, normally it's the guy who cheats, but this time, the girl cheats." Everybody got the subtle hint. This was his ex-girlfriend and she cheated on him. "How's Riida Yoshi doing?" he asked with bitterness and anger in his voice.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me you had an ex?" Raven asked, her voice furious. She felt cheated that Eragon didn't tell her this information.

"I didn't think it was important," Eragon retorted. "I see now that I didn't love her then and I don't love her now and never will."

Cyborg stepped between them," You guys can settle this argument later. For now, we need to solve this." Raven crossed her arms and turned around. She was beyond furious, but deep down, she knew that there were reasons behind why. Still, she couldn't resist the suspicion that he dated her for the same reason she fell in love with Malchior.

Cyborg then to Eragon, his red eye glowing, meaning he was looking for something. "Doesn't 'riida' mean leader? If so, what is he the leader of?" he asked in all seriousness. He had a dark feeling that this group tormented Eragon and wanted to know who would dare hurt his little brother.

Eragon shuddered, putting his head down. His hair casted dark shadows across his face. He looked ominous. His mouth opened and then…. a hand slapped over it. Sagishi quickly said, "I don't think that's important. What's important is why I'm here, which is to deliver a message to Eragon, and more importantly, what the message is." Eragon ripped her hand off his face and stood next to Raven. "Fine, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

She frowned when she thought of what happened back at Azarath, "I'm afraid that Azar is dead." Eragon and Raven collapsed on their knees, crying at the loss of their great and wise teacher. Eragon cried harder because she was one of the few people who saw the true him; a sad, lonely, bitter child who just wanted to be accepted. "How?" he growled, raw rage in his demon eyes. His eyes were promising torture and murder to the person responsible. The Juubi form started appearing and so did two tails. Eragon desperately tried to suppressing them, but the two demons were beyond furious.

_"Guys, listen to me. I promise, I will find the killer, but you have to promise not to appear until the killer is at our mercy," _he shouted to them mentally. They immediately drew back for they knew that Eragon would keep a promise this deep. He wasn't the type to go back on his word.

Locking his cold, cruel eyes on Sagishi, he signaled her to keep going. Gulping in fear," she continued. "We don't know. All we know is that it's a powerful opponent and that he/she is good at being stealthy."

Robin stepped forward, stopping her," Look, we're kind of in the middle of doing something at the moment. Tell the monk to give us a week and we'll be on Azarath then." He put his hand forward and Sagishi took it, "Oh, by the way, Eragon, you do know that your birthday is two weeks from now."

"I have three years. That's more than enough," he retorted back without missing a beat. Everybody glanced at him with a confused look. He ignored them, having a troubled look on his face. Sagishi took off and unknown to them, she had a small smile on her face." See you later, akuma!" she shouted. "It's hanyo," Eragon shouted back.

"Hey, Era. You do know you have to explain this later, right?" Bee asked. Eragon nodded, "But first, I need to plant some false memories so that it would seem we already defeated Dr. Light." He got into the Lotus position and gathered his energy. After a few moments, time unfroze and Dr. Light disappeared. Going back to the Tower, he instantly grabbed the microphone.

"Okay, to keep this karaoke party going, for the next song, I'll sing a Disney song that describes Raven and vice-versa.

_Look at me_

_You may think you see who I really am_

_But you'll never know me_

_Every day, it's as if I play a part_

Raven was unnerved. This song was practically describing her perfectly, which scared her. It made her feel vulnerable.

_But now I see if I wear a mask_

_I can fool the world_

_But I cannot fool my heart_

This was true, for Raven, so many times, fooled other people, but no matter how hard she tried, she could never fool herself or her emotions.

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight at me?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart_

_And what I believe in_

_But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart_

_And be loved for who I am_

Raven had tears leaking out. Throughout her whole life, she had to choice but to hide her true self. She hated it; because of that, for years, she's been trying to show who she really was, but her powers got in the way. However, she eventually managed to show her true self to Eragon and the others. Now, Raven felt loved and no longer had to hide.

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection who I am inside, _

_There's a heart that must be free to fly_

_That burns with a need to know_

_The reason why_

_Why must we all conceal_

_What we think how we feel_

_Must there be a secret m, I'm forced to hide_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

After finishing, his vision was instantly burred by something blue. He then realized that Raven was hugging him and quickly hugged her. "Thanks for being there for me," Raven spoke softly in his ear and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Umm, hello? Your turn, Raven, to sing a Disney song about Era here," Bee smirked as did the other Titans. They were all eager to know what song Raven was going to sing.

"Very well," she sighed. She gave a microphone to Eragon too. "I know you're confused, but you'll need it. Everyone, I'm not sure how this really fits Eragon, but to me, it makes me feel like I'm comforting him.

**(A/N () means Eragon, just to make it clear.)**

_As you go through life, you'll see_

_There is so much that we don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride_

She stood by his side as she sang this.

_For we are more than we are_

_We are one_

_(If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me, the way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?)_

Eragon's fists clenched at that. For years, he's been struggling with how he should act. He couldn't trust in his own heart, couldn't act like himself, and was just part of some big plan. Raven came over and enwrapped her small hand around his bigger hand and looked straight into his eyes.

_Even those who are gone are with us as we go on_

That sentence made both of them believe that Azar will always be with them.

_Your journey has only begun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

All the Titans clapped at the ending, for to them, it made them feel like the words _do _fit Eragon. The couple looked at each other and blushed at how revealing that song was to them.

Cy shouted," Yo, man, what's the next thing we should do? I mean, that can't be all, knowing you and all."

Eragon swiftly replied," You know me too well. After this, we're done. The next song _will _be a Disney song, but this time, Raven and I will sing together and the song will describe both of us and our relationship, so to speak."

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

The Titans immediately knew the song. They smirked at the irony for the song truly described them.

_Barely even friends_

_Then someone bends unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Everybody laughed at those lines. Eragon and Raven were afraid to admit their feelings, for neither one were prepared for what their relationship was going to be like. Also, the Beast was in a way like Eragon, trapped in a curse, but eventually broke free. The Beauty was like Raven, smart, beautiful, and can hold her own.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

All the Titans shouted in happiness. They learned something new about this young couple. They had sung songs to show their true selves, the ones that they kept hidden. Now, the Titans will never look at them the same way.

For Eragon, they'll see him as a lonely and bitter person who just wanted to be accepted. People saw him as a demon and thought he was going to be just like his father. He defied that, but as a result of his past on Azarath, he became cold, cool, and withdrawn.

For Raven, they saw a hidden person who wanted to be free. They also saw a person who had her heart broken when she learned to trust a stranger. Also, a girl who wanted to be loved for who she truly was and who was forced to hide herself, the true self.

"Um, excuse me, but Era, I think you have some questions to answer now that yours and Raven's turn is done," Bee spoke out of nowhere.

"Sure, I understand. Even now, I'm still trying to understand what's happening," Eragon replied. He had decided that there would be no more secrets. He could trust them. They sat on the couch, waiting for his explanations.

**Well, this is the end of the chapter. Sorry for anyone who wanted their questions answered, but next chapter, I promise.**

**However, I think it'll be, oh, about a week or so for the next chapter to be updated. I have a lot of homework, so keep tuned for more though. I might upload a little earlier than expected.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! Here's the chapter that will explain everything. Well, maybe not everything, but most of the questions you may have from reading chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Teen Titans or the songs I use.**

"Very well. I will answer your questions as well as I can," Eragon nodded. Kyuubi growled in protest_, "I don' think it's not time. After all, the loss has affected us greatly."  
><em>Eragon retorted back mentally_," If I can't trust them, I can't trust anyone. Besides, I can't have them ignore something this important. They'll be a part of this, I can feel it."_

Brisingr, the wise gold dragon, tried to sooth Kyuubi,_" He's right you know. Also, you must keep in mind that these people changed his life and trusted him. If he doesn't tell them something this important, he'll lose their trust. Do you wish to revert back to our old life?" _In the landscape, Kyuubi was sitting with his nine orange tails around his paws. His ears were pulled back and his demon eyes were glaring at the dragon and had his teeth bared. The dragon stood in front of the fox, tall and proud. His large wings were spread out as if Brisingr felt threatened. His golden spiked tail was wrapped around his long ivory claws. _"No, but I'm just afraid of the consequences," _Kyuubi grudgely admitted.

_"I understand your concerns and that the situation should be treated carefully, but you must admit that they have a right to know._

_ "Thank you, Brisingr. Please, Kyuubi, they must know. You know well as I do that they will be involved. The monks will never forgive them for even being with us, and most likely, will go after them. They won't be safe," _Eragon mentally interrupted. Kyuubi took a moment to process this and then growled, but withdrawn. Brisingr followed soon after.

"Uh, Eragon, You there?" came a voice. A green hand was waving in front of him. It was Robin.

"I'm fine, but please, only one question at a time. Again, I'll try to answer as best as I can do," Eragon said as he was snapped out of this thoughts. Everybody waited a moments to gather their thoughts. To Eragon, he knew that it would be hard for him to reveal his secrets and for them to accept the truth. Well, Raven might believe, but even he has to admit, it seems complete unbelievable. To Raven, it was hard for her to grasp reality. To lose one's teacher is far more than losing a person you know. Azar was like a mother she never knew. For Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Bee, they were utterly confused. They barely scratched the surface of knowing Eragon Namikaze. Only Raven knew more than them.

Starfire hesitantly raised her hand. Eragon nodded at her, motioning her to ask him the question. "Well, I have been wondering friend Eragon, how did you get the scars? " Starfire asked. Eragon tensed up, his first clenching. He swerved his eyes over everybody, trying to see if they _truly_ wanted to know. In Starfire, he saw curiosity. In Cyborg, he saw concern for his "little" brother. In Bee, he saw seriousness. For Robin, he couldn't tell because his mask, but he felt a mix of emotions from him. He couldn't bear to look at Raven after their last argument. He had a feeling in his gut that she was a little angry at him.

"Back on Azarath, there were people who-who hated me," Eragon's voice cracked. The question had brought back some bad memories. "They went so far as to create a whole new spell just to t-torture me. It hurted so much."

"But wait," Robin piped up. "Couldn't you have healed them and no offense, but why, why did it hurt a lot?" His eyebrows rose up.

Eragon looked at his hands, which was adorned with scars. "The curse, for a more appropriate word, was designed to hurt the victim a lot depending on how much power the user puts in. In other words, the more power the user put in the spell, the more the curse will hurt the victim. It's true, Robin, that I could heal, here's the catch. If I try to heal it, the pain will increase twice. Oh, and I forgot to mention, the pain will decrease by half, but I'll have still the pain throughout my whole life." The Titans were absolutely furious at the people who tortured Eragon. They got the subtle hint. Despite the fact it was small, it was still a big factor. The people hated him with every fiber of their being. They truly thought he was a demon even though technically, he was actually half. They considered him dangerous and tortured him. If what Eragon said was true, which they had no doubt whatsoever that it _was _true, and their hatred ran that deep, he must have been in terrible pain. Raven was even more furious than them, if that's even possible. She thought that he had already suffered enough pain and misery, but to reject him physically, hurting him as much as possible, must have wounded him deeply mentally. Also, judging by the numerous scars on the part she can see, he must have been tortured weekly and Raven guessed that the experience didn't hurt him physically, but also mentally and emotionally. _'It must have been these experiences that changed him into who he is today; cold, cool, and prefer to be by himself. No wonder why we barely know his past," _Raven thought with bitterness.

Robin was disturbed, that much was known. He doesn't know what it feels like to be tortured, but he knows what it feels like to have a single experience transform you. He felt sorrow for his friend and anger at those Azarathians for hurting him and therefore changing him. _"Thanks to them, he almost, _almost _joined Trigon. They had hurt him that much, _"Robin thought with hatred.

Cyborg was concerned for his "little" brother. He was beyond angry to the Azarathians. They didn't understand, but he did. He knew what it was like to have something forced upon you and have people avoid you. When he became a cyborg, people avoided him saying that he was a monster, a freak of nature. _"They just don't understand. Eragon never had a choice. He didn't get a say. It was forced on him," _Cyborg thought dejected.

For Bee, she personally thought that it just wasn't fair. She also doesn't know what's it like to be tortured, but she _did _know what it feels like to be wounded mentally. When Brother Blood controlled her mind for a tie, his mental powers hurted her. She can still think and act normally, but she had a mental connection with him. _"Believe me, I know Eragon. I know what it feels like to have an experience would you mentally,"_ Bee thought melancholy.

For Starfire, she knew what it felt like. She knew what it felt like to be treated differently. After all, she _is _the princess of Tamaran. Her parents were always busy and never had time for her. Her people treated her differently, treated her with respect when they really didn't. _"Oh, poor friend Eragon. I do hope you'll be okay. Don't worry, you're not alone,"_ Starfire promised in her heart. Bee and Star were also furious with the Azarathians. In their heads, they all decided that Eragon hid the scars out of shame.

Eragon felt their immense anger and thought that they were angry at him for something. He looked at his hands in shame. However, even though he ran the risk of being rejected, he thought that it was right for them to know.

_"No," _Brisingr rumbled. _"They are not angry at you. They're angry at the Azarathians for ruining your life." _Eragon didn't retort back because he knew Brisingr wouldn't like to him. In fact, the fire demons blamed themselves for ruining Eragon's life.

Just then, Bee bursted out," It's been on my mind for quite some time now. What did Sagishi do that was terrible to you?"

Eragon's eyes hardened, giving it a look of hatred," She cheated on me and betrayed me. Raven, I know you're wondering why I even dated with her. Truthfully, she seemed like she cared about me and even tried to help me. Her betrayal affected me deeply."

It was then and there did Raven realize why he dater her in the first place. He had felt lonely and then a girl came along and accepted him for who he was. When she cheated on him, he must have been severely hurt. She knew that feeling; it was the same one she felt after Malchior broke her heart.

As of the other Titans, they felt pity for Eragon and anger at Sagishi. No wonder why he was so unwilling to trust people. They would too if somebody had taken their hearts and broke them. Just then Cyborg asked in curiosity," Who's Riida Yoshi? And if he _is _the leader of a group, what did he lead and what did they do to you?" Cyborg could tell that he played a big part in Eragon's past.

Eragon considered his question quite seriously. He wasn't used to be so direct or revealing his past, but he knew it was necessary. His emerald eyes darkened at the thoughts of past. He leaned on the couch, his eyes looking at the ceiling. He normally uses his position when he's thinking about something. Finally, after a moment or two, he answered, his voice hard as rock and filled with hatred and bitterness," Riida Yoshi is the one who Sagishi cheated on me with. And you're right, Cyborg, he is the leader of a group, a group named the," he shuddered," Torturers." All the Titans had a look of disgust on their faces. They knew where this was heading. "True to their name, they tortured me. About the whole betrayal thing, Sagishi turned on me over to Riida and just watched. She just watched and didn't try to help. That was the betrayal I was talking about." On his face, you would think he was alright. But deep inside him, his will was crumbling at thinking about that day. That was the day the Torturers gave the most severe torture ever. Ever since that day, he's been blocking emotions about that event and talking about it broke the dam.

There was absolute silence. Not a single noise could be heard. The Titans were in shock. They just couldn't believe it. Their hatred for Sagishi increased a hundredfold. It was one thing to break someone's heart, but another to just give him away to people who delighted in torturing him. Eragon must have become untrusting because of this event.

Robin then realized something. He knew how much Eragon cared about Azar, but still he can't help but wonder. He asked with his "serious leader" face, "Wait a second, Eragon. I know that you care about Azar a lot, but I can't help but wonder, why were Kyuubi and Brisingr furious too?"

Eragon's cold eyes turned thoughtful," I can't speak for them, but I can tell you the reason I _do _know. First off, this may be hard to believe, but they were actually friends before they were sealed in me." All the Titans jaws dropped and their eyes grew wide in surprise. "I know. I was surprised too. I think that another reason was that she took care me not because the demons and she were friends, but because she saw the _true _me and decided she would try to be the positive in my life, to help balance out the negatives in my life. She didn't care about my identity. Therefore, Kyuubi and Brisingr were grateful to her. See, they felt guilty for making my life miserable and not being to do anything about it. When Azar and Arella accepted me, there were _immensely _grateful. So, you can see how furious they are right now about Azar being murdered." The Titans were speechless. They may have not known the exact measure, but they could guess how immense it was. They shuddered at that thought. If they were Kyuubi and Brisingr, they would have tried to kill the murderer the instant they heard the news. Robin shuddered at the thought of their anger. Raven admired Eragon because containing their anger couldn't be easy. Since they're connected, the demons' emotions affect Eragon and combined with his own anger, it must have been super hard to suppress it. Now that she thought about it, she noticed that he did look exhausted, but determined. Starfire thought that Eragon was being very brave for hiding his anger. Cyborg's systems went override at the thought of the demons on a rampage. Bee was impressed because Eragon took the news pretty good on the outside, creating the illusion that he was alright.

However, deep down, Raven was scared. Scared about what will happen on Azarath. She decided then and there, that she might as well ask Eragon that question, but not now. She smirked inside. Eragon looked at her, his emerald eyes drilling in her amethyst eyes. He knew that, despite the fact she was trained for years to not show emotions, the only way to know what she's feeling or thinking, is to look deep in her eyes. They say that the eyes are the windows of a person's soul and Eragon felt like he was peering into a part of her should. He saw curiosity, but he could also see clearly show was suppressing it. He then decided that he would confront her later.

Eragon exclaimed," Enough of this death party! It's time for Robin and Starfire's turn!" This brightened the room at once. Everybody knew that this would be the most entertaining couple because even now, Robin and Starfire were _still _embarrassed at being mushy-mushy in front of everybody.

"Fine," Robin said dramatically. "Here's a Disney song that I think describes."

_I have often dreamed_

_Of a far-off place_

_Where a hero's welcome_

_Would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer_

_When they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying_

_This is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the distance_

_I will find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile_

_Will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though that road may wander_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It might take a lifetime_

This showed that Robin was willing to wait forever to be with Starfire.

_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No, I won't accept defeat_

Everybody smiled at that. They knew that Robin would do anything achieve his goal. He kept training to impress Batman. He even went to desperate measures to save Starfire and/or capture Slade.

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_A hero's strength is measure by his heart_

Even though that it took a while for Robin to realize this, in the end he did. He realized it when he had the chance to kill the murderer who killed his parents. He just put him in jail because he didn't want to sink to his level. He would have proven no better than the murderer.

_Like a shooting star_

_I will go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harm_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_Till I find my hero's welcome_

_Waiting in your arms_

Everybody clapped. It described Robin in a unique way. They weren't sure how to put it, but one thing was sure: Robin will always go the distance to find a place where he belongs. To the Titans, it had a very deep. It talked about how before Robin made this team, he was searching for a place that welcomed him. And they were deeply touched that Robin found his place, his place with them. He had finally found his hero's welcome.

"Friends, it is my turn to do the singing. Time for my Disney song," Starfire said, floating to the stage. Her green eyes were shining with happiness at finally singing her song.

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too_

_Show me everything and tell me how_

_It all means something_

_And yet nothing to me_

_I can see there's much to learn_

_It's all so close and yet so far_

_I see myself as people see me_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there_

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_Strangers like me_

All of the Titans were touched. They knew that at the beginning, Starfire was a stranger, but they never looked from her perspective before. They guessed that they were like strangers to her.

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Every gesture_

_Every move that he makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have_

_This growing need to be beside him?_

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew_

Everybody but Robin, who blushed, laughed. She was feeling love towards the leader and was starting to want to be beside him. But, deep down, they felt pity towards the princess. She was confused about these emotions because she never felt them before and that Robin was a stranger to her.

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds_

_I see before me a new horizon_

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_Come with now to see my world_

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel?_

_Right now, with you_

_Take my hand_

_There's a world I need to know_

_I wanna know_

_Can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me_

_Tell me more_

_Please show me_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

…_I wanna know_

The Titans were impressed with Starfire. Now, they knew. They knew that to each other, they were strangers. They didn't know Starfire's cultures and vice-versa. And all this time, even though she wasn't good at hiding emotions, she was trying to hide the fact that at first, she didn't think of them as strangers, but as people who accepted her. Eragon realized that she was just as scared as him and Raven.

Now, it was time for dinner. Once again, they had pizza. They'll probably never get tired of that stuff, but then again, they are teenagers. Eragon pulled Raven aside and asked her, his eyes fixed firmly on her eyes," What did you want to ask me?

Raven stared back with just as much intensity," I've been wondering, what will happen on Azarath?" Eragon immediately let go of her arm, stepping back a little. His confusion was written all over his face. He was struggling mentally to see if he should tell the truth. He knew that it would affect both his and Raven's future, but the question was; should he tell her? Raven saw his conflicting emotions and said with sympathy because she knew what it was like to struggle not to tell her friends something secret about her, "It's okay. You can tell me later, but I expect an answer." Eragon nodded and instantly transported to his room. On his desk, he had two mirrors. He picked the one with two red gems on it and black, amethyst, and green colors on it. He spoke an enchantment and was transported inside the mirror.

**What will happen now? For those who **_**have **_**read this story and liked it so far, I'm sorry to say this, but I most likely won't update this story for a long time. I have two projects in December and it's going to be very busy. **

**However, before I won't be on for a while, I'll try to update Trust is a Must, a sequel to Love Will Find a Way at AkumaKami64's request and probably a few one-shots that won't go out of my head!**

**Before I update the next chapter, what do you think will be the Disney song that will describe Robin and Starfire's relationship? And please, PLEASE review. No offense to people who subscribed me, but I really, REALLY want to know what was going through your minds when reading this fanfic.**


	5. author's note

**It has come to my attention that some people are wondering why I classified this fanfic as a BBRae when it should be Raven+OC. You must understand, when I created Eragon Namikaze, I did a mix of Beast Boy and Raven's pasts. To me, Eragon has a part of BB in him, and that's why I classified this as a BBRae because to me, Eragon is kinda of like BB, just with a twisted past and dark secret. If you have any questions, PM me.**


End file.
